Unexpected Love
by London97
Summary: I'm not good at summary so. Basically Amy and Karma hate each other at high school. But six years later they are going to meet again. They are both cops but when Amy's earlier partner leaves Karma is going to replace him. Read if you are interested. English is not my first language. [Amy/Karma]
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love (Chapter 1)

**AMY POV:**

"Amy! Wake up you're going to be late for school!" My mom yells from downstairs.

I just love Monday mornings. Why does school have to start so early? I mean the human brain isn't fully functional for learning until after 10 AM, science has proved that schools begin way too early.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower, I get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I go straight to the fridge.

"BOO!"I hear someone behind me and I swear to god my heart skipped a beat. I look who it was and see Reagan with an annoying grin on her face."Shit! Reagan you scared the shit outta me!" Reagan is my best friend, I've known her since kindergarten. She lives right next to my house and we do everything together.

"I'm sorry, it was just too good opportunity to miss. You should have seen yourself.""Hahaha, very funny! How old are you again?" "Last time I checked I was 17, what is your problem today?" "Nothing." She just gives me this look that tells me she knows I'm lying. "Seriously, I'm fine." "You know "It's ok" and "I'm fine" are the two most common lies spoken in the world. I know your lying. Did you see that dream again?" And I just nodded.

When I was 4 years old some people put our house on fire in the middle of the night and I woke up and saw fire and smoke everywhere and I just started screaming. My dad came to my room and he picked me up and took me outside where my mom was. He handed me to my mom and ran back inside and I had no idea why. I guess he forgot something very important inside and went to get it. But he never came back. By the time the firefighters got there it was already too late. The police never found out who did it, but I just have this weird feeling that my mom knew what it was about. I tried asking but when she never answered I just stopped asking. I sometimes see dreams about it and then I just start thinking about it and I just became grumpy and I just shut everyone out.

**REAGAN POV:**

I hate it when she sees those dreams. I just wish I could get them to stop but I don't know time when this happens I just try to be there for her and get her mind off of it.

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?" That seems to break her from her thoughts and she just smiles and nods.

After a couple of seconds she grabs her bag and her black leather jacket and asks. "Can we go crap a coffee and some donuts on the way to school?" "Yeah, I could use some coffee." Amy grabs her car keys and we're out of the house.

She has a white convertible mustang with black racing stripes on it. Sometimes she lets me drive it, but not usually because she saved money for it for so long that she would hate if something happened to it.

We picked our coffee and Amy her donuts and arrived to school where Shane was already waiting for us.

"How is my two favorite lesbians? How did your weekend go? No wait let me guess! You were just watching Netflix the whole weekend and ate junk food. Am I right?"

"Actually no, I had to go to Dallas whit Lauren to get some stupid cake for my mom and Bruce's wedding anniversary. They've been married almost a year now, so my mom wants to celebrate. I hated it." Amy said annoyed because she had to spend time with Lauren.

"And I was on a date with a girl but it was just really awkward and she was just talking about her ex-girlfriend who cheated on her with someone else. It was horrible and she just started crying until I said that my mom wants me home immediately." I said casually. I haven't been in a relationship in about a year now. Just occasional hookups.

"Wow you actually did something else for once. I was at this one party and I met a very cute guy, his name is Pablo. I think I actually want to date him and see how it goes. I'm so excited!" Shane said very excitedly. We started heading for class when Soleil and Brandi bumped into us.

**AMY POV:**

"You two lesbians better stay away from us! Especially you Amy, we're not interested in people like you." Brandi said smirking and I just wanted to punch her so hard right now, but I won't because I know it's not worth it.

"Don't worry you're not really my type and wouldn't be with any of you even if you were the last people on earth." I said now smirking back at them. They think that everybody wants to be with them just because they're popular and they have slept with almost everyone at our school. I think it's just disgusting.

"People like you are just disgusting. I don't know how anyone can live like that!" Soleil said looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. I just laughed at that.

"The fact that you say something like that to us when you have slept probably whit everyone in this school is hilarious and just proves how stupid you are." I just laughed at them after that. I don't even know why they are always so mean to me. I mean I am a lesbian but that's not a reason to bully someone. They don't even know anything about me, but they think they do.

And then out of nowhere Brandi slaps me in the face. Damn that hurt, it's probably going to leave a mark.

"What the fuck is wrong whit you fucking bitch!" Reagan yells at Brandi and Shane has to hold her so that she won't kill Brandi right there.

"Reagan! Leave it she's not worth it!" Shane tries to calm her down. And his right, she's not worth it. So I take a deep breath and tell Reagan to calm down.

I look at Brandi who has an annoying smirk on her face and so does Soleil.

"Say something like that again and we will do more than just slap you. You do remember what we did last time to you? God it was so much fun we have to do that again, right Soleil?" Brandi asked Soleil.

"Definitely!" Soleil said while looking at me.

I definitely remember what they did to me. One day after school they waited me by the main doors of Hester and took me behind the school and beat the shit out of me. They didn't punch me in the face, instead they punched and kicked my ribs and stomach. God it hurt so much. I had several bruises on my ribs and stomach, but I didn't tell anyone about what happened. Not even Reagan. And now Reagan was looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Amy what are they talking about? What do they mean by last time?" Reagan asked me with concerned look on her face. Shane had same look on his face.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I tried to tell her, but I know that she won't believe me.

"Amy don't lie to me, I know when you're lying to me. What are they talking about?" She asked again. And just as I was about say something the one person I hate the most opens her mouth.

"Aww! You didn't tell your little girlfriend about our little fun behind the school?"

Karma Fucking Ashcroft

**A/N: This is my first fic so just tell me what you think. I already but this on tumblr but I promised to put it here. **


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Love (Chapter 2)

**Hey! Here is chapter 2! I know chapter 1 was kinda short, but I just wanted get it started and see if anyone would want to read it, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**AMY POV:**

"Aww! You didn't tell your little girlfriend about our little fun behind the school?"

Karma Fucking Ashcroft.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were Asscroft! First, she's my best friend and second fuck off! I'm sure Liam needs you somewhere." I said to Karma and hear Shane whispering something to Reagan. Karma noticed that too and she's looking at them now.

"What did you just say?" Karma said looking at Shane with a mean look trying to be intimidating.

"Leave them out of this! This is between you and me." I said to Karma getting her attention back to me.

"Like I could give shit about your friends." Karma said coming closer to me.

"At least I have real friends unlike you. They're just faking to be your friends because being friends with you makes them popular too. But you know fake friends are no different than shadows, they stick around during your brightest moments, but disappear during your darkest hours. You should keep that in mind." I said to Karma and started to walk away from her.

"Where were your friends when we beat you up or your father who probably left because he was ashamed of you? Yeah really good friends you got there!" Karma quickly yelled back at me. I just started walking faster tears already threatening to fall. That fucking bitch she doesn't know shit about him, but still hurt like hell when she said that. I just had to get away from everyone so I went to one place no one else ever went. The roof.

**REAGAN POV:**

What the fuck is wrong whit these people! They assaulted her because Karma couldn't take the fact that she said something she didn't like and was actually true. Karma has been like that to Amy since we started high school. And I don't know why she picked Amy. She didn't ever do anything wrong to her and she didn't even once say anything to her until out of nowhere she started bothering her. Why can't she just live her own life and leave Amy alone. But Amy doesn't want to tell the teachers about it. She just wants to get out of high school. Thank god it's our senior year and after that we can get out if this shit hole.

I knew exactly where Amy went because that's where she always goes when she's upset or just wants to be alone and just relax. So went inside and up the stairs to the roof. And there she was sitting her legs tangling over the edge. I sat beside her and we were just quiet for a few minutes. After a few minutes I broke the silence.

"I guess it's true what they say, Karma's a bitch." I said and noticed a little smile on her face.

"You don't have to tell me right away what they did to you, just tell me whenever you're ready. No pressure." I know she will tell me someday what happened. I just feel so guilty for not noticing that she was in pain. I just wish they did it only once. I would have probably kicked Karma's ass already if Amy didn't tell me to just to leave it.

**AMY POV:**

"One day after school they were waiting for me at the main doors, and when I got there they just crapped me and took me behind the school. I had a lot similar conversation with Karma earlier that we just had. Apparently she didn't take it very well and got a little pissed. And so they started kicking and punching me to my stomach and ribs. I had several bruises on my ribs and stomach, but I didn't tell you or anyone else about it because I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I figured now would be a good time to tell her what happened because I don't want to lie to her.

"You don't have to apologize, I just feel guilty I didn't notice you were hurt." She said not looking at me but her hands on her lap.

"Hey, there's no way you would've know they did that to me. I hid it pretty well." I said smiling to her and taking her hands on mine.

"And I promise it happened only once" I reassured her because I know she was thinking about it.

She let out a relieved sigh and relaxed a bit. Then she looked at me and just smiled.

"Let's go or we'll be late for class buttface." I said to her and we headed for class.

**KARMA POV:**

I hate to admit it but she's right. They're just faking to be my friends to be popular. I'm actually jealous about the fact that she has real friends, like Reagan who has been her best friend since kindergarten. I too had friend from kindergarten but she left because she saw what I was becoming. A heartless bitch who doesn't care anything else but popularity. I don't know what would have happened if she wouldn't have left. But it doesn't matter now because it's too late to think about that. I just have to get through one last year at high school and then I can start over. I'm pretty sure Amy hates me with everything she has. But I could never hate her, I don't know why but I stopped trying to figure it out.

I would actually want to be her friend because I know she's a great person and that she really cares about her friends and family. But I don't deserve to be her friend because I've hurt her so much. I know that, I can see it in her eyes every time I say something bad to her. I just don't know what else to do anymore.

I saw how she tensed up when I mentioned her father. I shouldn't have said that to her, but the words left my mouth before I could stop myself.

I actually have no problem with her being openly gay. I admire her and Reagan for that. My parents taught me that being gay is just as normal as being straight. I'm pretty sure they wish I was a lesbian. They always tell me that it would be perfectly fine if I had a girlfriend. And they know that I'm dating Liam.

I should probably go to sleep it's getting pretty late. So I take a shower and put on my normal sleeping clothes and go to bed.

**AMY POV: **

Reagan left few minutes ago and I was just sitting on my bed and trying to keep the tears from falling. Why do I let Karma's words affect me so much? She doesn't know anything about me or my life.

Is it weird that I still don't hate her after everything she's done? I might say that I hate her but I don't. I don't know why she is the way she is and maybe I won't never find out. Everybody has their own reasons.

I have to stop thinking about this and go to sleep. But before I can my mother comes in my room.

"Hey honey! Is everything okay? You looked really upset when you came home and you look like you're about to cry any moment now." And I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I felt my mother's arms around me and I buried my head to her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm right here. Let it all out." My mother said in a worried tone.

After I stopped crying I told her what happened and she agreed we wouldn't tell the teachers about it.

"Don't ever be afraid to show who you really are, because as long as you are happy with yourself, no one else's opinion matters." My mom said smiling to me and I smiled her back.

At first when she found out I was lesbian she didn't talk me for two weeks, but she slowly started to accept it. We've become a lot closer after that and she is always there to comfort me whenever she sees that I'm upset.

And Lauren isn't that bad either since she became 18. Maybe someday we can actually like each other and spend some time together. But there is still a long way to that.

**LAUREN POV:**

Amy didn't know this, but I was in the bathroom that we share as she was telling Farrah about what happened. I knew that Karma was a bitch, but she's going to pay for what she did to Amy. I know that we don't get along, but we're family now and family sticks together.

**A/N: Let me know if you liked it. I don't know if you wanted me to continue this or not. I just had to continue. I know it moves pretty slowly but that's just how I feel it has to go at the beginning. Suggestions and ideas are welcome if you have them. Sorry if there is any mistakes I'm from Finland so English is not my first language and it's very different from it. I'm working on a ch. 3 now that i have some time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love (Ch.3)

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update this story but a lot of things happened and I wasn't able to update. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer because of the wait. I don't know if anyone is still reading this but here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**AMY POV:**

So it's Friday, which means Liam is throwing a party and the whole school is invited which means that we are going 'cause Shane wants to go. I don't have anything against Liam, he hasn't done anything to me and he doesn't even care. But Reagan is going to be there too so I don't have to be alone in there because Shane is probably going to disappear as soon as we get there. I'm just going to wear some black skinny jeans and red flannel shirt. I hope there's donuts, that's the only thing I ask. I didn't hear from Karma after Monday so that was pretty weird. She is probably going to be there too tonight. My mom insisted that I take Lauren with me, I think she is still worried that Karma is going to do something. Lauren has been really weird this past week, it's like she is keeping an eye on me. Did she hear what happened on Monday? I should probably talk to her before the party. So I go through the shared bathroom and knock on the door. After few seconds she tells me to come in.

"Hey, do you have minute?" I asked not knowing what else to say. This is so weird, why I decided to do this?

"Yeah sure, what's up?" God how do I do this? Lauren seems like she actually wants to know.

"I uh… did you hear about what Karma did because you've been acting weird the whole week. And please don't lie to me." I asked her not sure if this was a good idea anymore.

"Yes I heard about that. Look I know we are not very close and we hardly ever talk, but we are family now, and family sticks together. That's what my mom always told me. I'm going to make sure that Karma pays for what she did to you. Nobody hurts my sister!" Lauren says getting angrier towards the end. Okay this is so weird, I'm actually surprised of what I just heard. Did she just say sister? I think she noticed it too because of how her eyes widens.

"I mean step-sister!" She corrects herself quickly.

"Lauren you have to promise me you won't do anything to Karma, just leave it be. I appreciate your concern but please don't get involved." I said to Lauren looking straight into her eyes trying to get my point across.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't promise you that."

**LAUREN POV:**

Why is she defending Karma? After what that bitch did to her. Karma needs to learn that everything comes with consequences. So I pull out my phone.

"Hey, Tommy I need you to do something for me."

**KARMA POV:**

Liam is throwing another party tonight and of course I need to go too because he is my boyfriend and when you're popular people expect you to be there. I'm just going to get myself really drunk tonight. I'll just wear a black dress and put on a little makeup. And then I hear someone opening the door.

"Hey Karma, ready for the party?" Oh it's just Soleil and Brandi. God I forgot I was supposed to go with them tonight for the party. Now I really don't want to go. I'm not in the mood for these two.

"Yeah, but we have like an hour before the party starts, so why you are here already?" I asked trying to sound excited.

"We thought we could hang out and get few drinks before the party." Soleil said excited.

"Yeah, sure we can do that" I said and that was a really good idea. I need to get my mind off of things.

**REAGAN POV:**

I'm in Amy's house just hanging out before the party starts. We're just lying on her bed eating and talking.

"What do you think the party's going to be like?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea, but the music is going to suck." I said grinning and looking at Amy.

"Of course it's going to sucks because you're not playing. If I'm not having fun at all after one hour we are leaving. Deal?"

"Deal." I said. At least she leaves the house.

As we arrive at the party it's already on full swing. Luckily the house is big so it won't get too crowded. When we get inside we see already very drunk Karma dancing around the house and singing along the songs.

"Somebody started early." I whisper to Amy and she looks at her and just nods. We head for the drinks and just take whatever there is. And it's not really that bad at all.

"Have you seen Shane, is he already here?" Amy asked beside sipping her drink and looking around the house.

"No I haven't, but he is already here."

"Then why are we here? Come on lets go, he won't notice that we are gone." She is impossible.

"One hour, that was the deal not five minutes. Look they even have donuts." I said and she immediately looked at me.

"Okay we can stay." And that was all she said before she had a donut in her hands and she was taking a huge bite. I just laughed at her and took one for myself.

"Let's go dance, please?" I gave her my best puppy face and I knew right away that she was going to agree. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Donuts, I'll come back for you." Amy said and I just laughed at her and we started dancing.

**KARMA POV:**

Okay, maybe I've had a little too much to drink but I need to stop thinking. I saw Amy and Reagan together having fun and dancing. I really should apologize to Amy. I have to stop saying that because I know I won't be able to do that. And of all the people Lauren burst into the room and slams the door shut.

"There's the biggest bitch I know! You know I have something for you!" And just like that she slapped me on the face. Shit that hurt but I probably deserved it. I'm pretty sure why she is here.

"Nice to see you too Lauren. How are you?" Not the best time to be joking around.

"I know what you did to Amy and you are going to pay for that!" She yelled.

"Could we maybe continue this some other time, I'm not in the mood for this?" I said and took a big swig from the bottle I took downstairs.

"You will get what you deserve, you'll see." She said looking satisfied. What does that mean?

"Could you just leave? I'm not in the mood for your threats!" I just want to be alone for one second.

"You should be." And with that she left and slammed the door shut. Finally!

I sit down back to the bed and kept drinking.

**AMY POV:**

"Hey, can we go get something to drink? I can't dance anymore!" I asked Reagan and I had to shout because the music is so loud. She just nodded and I know that she needed a break too.

We got to the drinks and just stood there watching other people and taking sips from our drinks.

"Haven't seen Karma anywhere. Maybe she passed out somewhere or just left." Reagan said beside me. She's right, she is nowhere to be seen. At least I don't have to worry about seeing her or having to deal with her.

"Her puppets are still here so it's almost perfect. Hopefully they don't even notice me here." I said to Reagan.

"Even if they did notice you, I'm here and they won't have the balls to come here when I'm with you. I'll always protect you." Reagan said smiling and looking at me.

"You are a badass, except with me. How do you do it?" She has always been badass and I wonder how she does it.

"What can I say, it's a gift." She said smirking at me.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." I said and she nodded and went to the dance floor.

Okay, where is the bathroom? I walked around and when I found it the line was so long. This is going to take a while. I've been in the line about 10 minutes now and the line is still very long.

I wonder if there is another bathroom upstairs. I might as well go check if there is. I mean it would be really stupid if there wouldn't be. When I got upstairs I noticed there is no one here. And there is the bathroom.

**KARMA POV:**

I don't know how long I've been here but the good thing is that no one hasn't pothered me since Lauren left. And just as I said that someone came through the door and shutting it behind him. I don't know who this guy is but it looks like he has had a little too much to drink too.

"Excuse me but who are you? Could you just leave, I want to be alone." I said and he looked at me for a while.

"You're Karma, right?" Okay, why does he want to know I have never seen this guy? He is definitely not in our school.

"How do you know my name? I have never seen you before." This guy is a little creepy.

"And you will never see after tonight." He said to me. Okay I need to get him out of this room. I'm starting to get a little bit scared.

"Can you just leave right now? Like I said I want to be alone." And now he is looking at me with a look I don't recognize. This isn't good.

"I leave as soon as I'm done with you!" And with that he rushed towards me. He pushed me to the bed and laid on top of me and he started kissing my neck. I tried pushing him off of me but he is stronger and me.

"Get off of me!" I tried pushing him away again but it was no use. He started kissing further down my body and I was starting to really panic. He was touching me everywhere and he started lifting my dress up my body.

"I said get off me!" He is not going to stop.

**AMY POV:**

I washed my hands and face before getting out of the bathroom. I got to the hallway and they were all still downstairs. It' so quiet up here, I wish I could stay here but Reagan is waiting for me. And suddenly I hear someone screaming. I stop walking and try to listen where it's coming. And then I hear someone screaming for help in the room at the end of the hallway. I quickly run to the door and go in. And I see some guy and then I see who is under him, its Karma struggling to get free. I just run there and grab the guy and throw him on the floor and connect my fist with his face.

"Get the fuck out of here! Before I do more than just hit you in the face!" I yelled at him, his nose was bleeding. He got up quickly and ran out of the door. What the fuck just happened? I just stand there for a while but then I hear a quiet sob and remember that Karma is still in the room. I turn around and see her sitting on the edge of the bed and she is hugging her legs tightly and crying with her head on her knees.

I walk over to her and sit beside her and just like that she has her arms around me and her head in the crook of my neck. She is just sopping quietly and out of instinct I just wrap my hands around her and draw little a circles on her back.

"Hey, you're okay, he is gone now." I say softly to her while continuing my movements on her back. That seems to calm her down because her breathing is starting to even up and she isn't crying that much anymore. We sit there ten more minutes when she has finally calmed down enough and she lets go of me and just looks at me.

"Thank you Amy. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop him." She says and she continues to stare at me.

"Hey, don't think about that I got here before anything happened. And you don't have to thank me I just did what I had to do." I said and she smiled and shakes her head lightly.

"Why did you do it, I mean I haven't exactly been the nicest person on the planet to you?" She asked and even though she is right she didn't deserve that, no one does.

"You're right, but no one deserves something like that to happen to them no matter what." I said and she smiled again. And then I noticed how drunk she is. There were empty bottles around the room and she could barely sit.

"You're really nice, are you sure you don't like me?" Okay she is really drunk, she did not just say that. It has to be the alcohol.

"Okay, Karma you're really drunk so why won't we just get you to sleep?" I asked her and she just smiled and nodded. She started to take her dress off but I stopped her before she could get it off.

"Karma, just lie down and get under the covers okay?" I asked her. She just smirked at me.

"Raudenfeld, are you still sure you don't like me just a little bit?" Karma asked again smirking at me.

"Karma get in the bed now!" I said sternly and she smirked once more and got under the covers.

"Do you want to know something Amy?" She asked and I can tell that she is going to pass out any second now.

"What is it Karma?" I asked her so she would go to sleep already.

"I don't really hate you Amy." And with that she is out.

_What?_

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. But let me know if you want me to continue this and if you have any ****suggestions. I want to thank justmumble for helping me with this chapter and giving me a great idea for this chapter. If you want me to continue I can start writing the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Love (Ch.4)

**I'm really sorry for the wait but here is chapter four! There are lot of things happening in my life but I try to write when I can and when my mind is not a mess. Enjoy the chapter!**

**LAUREN POV:**

That was the lamest party I've ever been to. I'm glad I left after my little chat with that bitch Karma. She is even worse when she is drunk. I don't know how people can live with her and adore her. I hope Tommy did what I asked him to do. I need to make sure he did what I had planned, I'll ask him at school later. I need to get ready for school and eat breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I start making breakfast.

"Morning." Amy comes in the kitchen and craps some cereals and a bowl. She doesn't need to know what I asked Tommy to do.

"Morning, how was the party? I left pretty early so." I asked since I didn't see her for the rest of the weekend.

"It was pretty boring, it was like any other party." Amy said and shrugged.

"So there didn't happen anything interesting?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Well there was this one thing." She said and I thought she was going to continue.

"So what happened?" I asked frustrated, why she couldn't just say it.

"Well at one point I went upstairs because I needed to find a bathroom, and after that I was going to go back downstairs when I heard someone screaming at the one of the rooms. I went to check what was going on and I found some guy on top of Karma and she was screaming for help. I don't know how but I grabbed the guy and threw him on the floor and punched him on the face. After that he just left the room." Amy told me and I was a little surprised.

"And then I remembered that Karma was still there so I just told her to go to sleep and that the guy left and won't come back. I think he was going to rape her, I mean he was trying to undress her. You know I don't like her but no one deserves something like that to happen to them." By the time she was done talking she had finished her breakfast. I just stood there shocked. He wasn't supposed to go that far, he was just supposed to scare her a little. Tommy is going to hear about this. Amy can't find out about my part in this.

**AMY POV:**

"Hey, Lauren where did you go?" I asked because she just stood there looking at me with this shocked face.

"Oh nothing, I just wonder how someone could do something like that." She said and checked her phone.

"Look I need to go, I going to see Tommy before school so bye!" She gathered her things and started heading for the door.

"But you didn't even eat breakfast." I quickly said before she could leave.

"I'll grab something on my way to school." And she was out the door. That was weird. Well its Monday so that probably explains it.

I still can't forget what Karma said at the party on Friday. She doesn't hate me? But why is she treating me the way she does? Or was it just the alcohol? It has to be the alcohol. There is no way that what she said would be true. She was just probably messing with me. She has made it pretty clear that she hates me. Anyways I need to go so I won't be late for school.

I wait in my car for Reagan to come out so we can go to school. And there she is, smiling like always. I didn't tell her what happened with Karma at the party. I probably should tell her, I don't like keeping things from her.

"Hey you! Can we grab some coffee on our way to school?" Reagan asked as she got inside my car.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I said as I started the car started driving.

"Reagan, I need to tell you something that happened at the party." I said and she took my hand and gave it a little squeeze telling me to continue.

"When I said I needed to go to the bathroom I went upstairs to look because the line to the bathroom was too long. So after that I heard someone screaming and when I got there it was Karma. Some guy was trying to rape her so I threw the guy to the floor and punched him on the face. After that I went to see if Karma was okay and she just hugged me. I comforted her for a while and when I was leaving, just before she passed out she told me she doesn't actually hate me." I said and waited for her response.

"Wow, she actually said that?" She asked and I just nodded.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't believe her, I mean her actions tells otherwise." She said as I pulled up in a parking spot near this little coffee shop.

"I thought about it and I'm pretty sure it was the alcohol, I mean she was wasted." I said after we paid for our coffees and went back to my car. We talked some more on the way school and we were both agreeing that she didn't mean it.

**LAUREN POV:**

I arrived at the school and immediately started looking for Tommy. After a while I found him talking to some of his friends and pulled him all the way inside the school.

"What did you tell that guy that was supposed to scare Karma?" I asked him and he knew that I was pissed.

"I told him exactly what you told me to tell him. Why?" He asked and I knew he didn't know what almost happened to Karma. But I was really pissed.

"That idiot friend of yours almost raped Karma! You will keep your mouth shut about it, got it?" I asked him and he just nodded.

"And make sure that your friend won't tell anyone about it." I told him and left for my class.

But neither one of them didn't notice Soleil and Brandi who heard the whole conversation.

**KARMA POV:**

Thank god its lunch time, I'm so hungry. I didn't have time to eat breakfast because I was late for school. I couldn't sleep at all during the weekend because I was thinking Friday night. I almost got raped and then Amy saved me and I told her that I don't hate her. Not to forget that I was trying to seduce her, gosh I'm such an idiot. She has probably told Shane and Reagan everything and now they are planning how they can use it against me. I need a plan to how I can get out of this. After I got my food I go to my usual table and sit. After few minutes Soleil and Brandi join me. This is great I can plan something with them. Just when I'm about open my mouth and talk Soleil starts talking.

"Hey Karma, we have something to tell you." She started and I signaled her to continue.

"We heard Lauren and Tommy talking so we know what happened at the party, so you don't have to worry about telling us." Soleil said and I continued.

"So you know about what that guy tried to do and that Amy saved me?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well we didn't know the Amy part, but yeah we know. And we also know who did it." Soleil continued.

"What do you mean you know who did it?" I asked confused, how could they know who did it. And why Lauren and Tommy were talking about it?

"It was Lauren who made that guy do it to you. He was supposed to scare you." Wait what? Lauren made that happen. Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. She said that I would get what I deserve. What the hell is wrong with her? I know that I've been horrible to Amy but I would never do anything like that to anyone. She will pay for this.

"We need a plan as to how we will make her pay for it. Do you have any ideas?" I asked them because they know how to make someone pay for something.

"Well she was doing it to protect Amy, so we hit her where it hurts the most." This is exactly what I need, this is one of the reasons I keep them around.

"I already like where this is going. Go on." I said and listened to what they suggested.

**AMY POV:**

Finallythe day is over. I don't have anything against school but Mondays are just torture. Thankfully I didn't see Karma or her puppets the whole day. Did Karma tell them to stay away because I helped her or is she just avoiding me? Either way I'm grateful that they stayed away from me. I wish it could always be like this, that I wouldn't have to constantly be worrying if they show up and start a fight. Why they can't just mind their own business. Just focus on themselves as they usually do.

I'm heading to my locker to pick up my stuff and then head home. Maybe I could go pick up few donuts on the way home. I get to my locker and start putting my stuff to my bag. When I'm finished everyone else has already headed home so I was the only one there. I shut my locker and start heading to my car. I suddenly feel someone grapping my hands and when I look who it is I see that it's Soleil and Brandi. I try to get out of their grip but with no success. We are at the back of the school when they throw me against the wall. And then they start hitting me on my ribs and stomach. They even hit me on the face. I collapse to the ground and then I see Karma just standing there and doing nothing. Shit it hurts, I can't breathe. I don't know how many times they have punched and kicked me but I can't take it for much longer. They finally stop and I struggle to breathe.

"I think she's had enough, let's go." I hear Karma say and then I hear them leaving. What the hell?! After I helped her she does something like that. Shit it hurts so much to even breathe. I just need to stay still for a minute. I just don't understand why she did this. Karma really is a bitch. I need to call Reagan, she is the only one I can call. Oh fuck it hurts to move but I need my phone. As soon as I get it I call to Reagan.

"Hey Reagan, can you come to the back of the school right now?" I ask, the pain evident in my voice and I know Reagan hears it too.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in five minutes." She doesn't ask why she just hangs up and is probably running to her car.

This day was way too good to be true. Of course Karma would do something like this. Why would she ever appreciate anything or anyone? She got almost raped and this what happens when you help her. But I would do it again anytime. Even if I knew something like this would happen. I'm not going to fall to Karmas level.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Reagan calling my name. And then I see her running over to me a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god! Amy what happened? Did Karma do this? I swear to god I'm going to kill her." She just kept going and I had to stop her.

"Reagan! Calm down! Yes it was Karma and her puppets but can you help me stand up?" God that hurt but I had to get her to shut up and help me up.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said and slowly she helped me up. She picked up all my stuff and helped me to my car. After a long and painful walk to my car she helped me to the passenger's seat and she got to the driver's seat.

"I'm going to call Shane and ask him to pick up my car and bring it to my house. But let's just get you to the hospital first." She said as she started the car pulled out of the schools parking lot.

**A/N: So do you guys want me to continue? If so, should I do one more chapter before the time jump or not? What do you want to happen at the next chapter? Sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language. And you guys thank you for reading this story and reviewing it. It means a lot. And I need to tell you that I won't be able to write this story much for the next few weeks because my mom is having a surgery and I need to help her a lot around the house when she gets home. But when I get a chance to write I will. So please just try to hold on to this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Love (Ch.5)

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I just had few problems while trying to write. But here it is and I have already started chapter 6. I don't know, I didn't like this one so much and it feels different but that might just be me. So enjoy and stuff.**

**REAGAN POV:**

We arrived at the hospital and I helped Amy out of the car and inside the hospital. As soon as we got inside the nurses and doctors rushed over to us. They put her on a wheelchair and started taking her somewhere and I was about to go with them but the nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry but you can't go there, you have to wait here." The nurse said calmly and I didn't say anything I just stared at her. I guess she saw how concerned I was because she started speaking again.

"I assure you she is going to be fine. The doctors who are helping her are one of the best we have. And they need space to work so if you wait here and let them do their job you're helping your friend that way." She said and that made me little calmer and I went to sit on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Why would Karma do this? Especially after what Amy did for her, she fucking saved her. And this is how she thanks her, this is how much she appreciates it? If Amy wouldn't be here in the hospital right now I would go find Karma. I don't know what I would do, but it wouldn't be pretty. And why I didn't wait for Amy, that's what I always do. And Shane oh my god, I need to call him. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial his number. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hey Reagan, what's up?" He answers cheerfully. I hate to ruin his mood but I have to.

"Hey, the reason why I called is because of Amy. She's… she's…" I can't get the words out.

"What is it? What happened? Is Amy okay?" Shane was starting to panic, he fears the worst.

"Amy is in hospital, I brought her here a while ago. It was Karma and her puppets Shane, they did this." I couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing quietly.

I told Shane where exactly we were and he told me that he is on his way. I wonder if I should call Amy's mom about this, Amy would get pissed. But I can't hide this from her, she is her mom and she needs to know. So I called Farrah and told her everything and she told me that she is on her way here too. They both arrived soon after, Farrah was trying to get more information about Amy but they just told us to wait.

**AMY POV:**

Oh God everything hurts but it's not hurting that bad when I came in here. With all the medicine and the doctors taking care of my injuries it's a little easier to breathe and just be. The doctors said that I have few broken bones but no internal bleeding or damaged organs. I guess it could be worse, not that this isn't bad enough. But I just can't figure out why Karma did this, she was just standing there watching and doing nothing. I helped her and she just did nothing. Her face showed no emotions, nothing. But then again I don't know her and I don't know what she thinks justified this. I'm brought out of my imagination when my mom and Reagan come in the room.

"Oh Amy, the doctor told us everything and you're going to be fine in no time. How are you feeling?" My mom asked obviously worried, not a word on why this happened or who did this.

"I'm better now you know with the meds and all. Still hurts a little but not that much." I said and she just nods and keeps looking at me worriedly.

"Now Reagan told me everything and as your mother I'm going to call the police" My mother said full of determination. I can't let that happen, I don't want to ruin Karmas life with this.

"Mom I know what Karma did was wrong and everything but I can't let you do this. I'm asking you to trust me when I say that I'm going to take care of this without ruining anyone's life. I know you want justice and so do I but I want to try it on my terms first. If it doesn't work then we can go to the police, ok?" I really hope she is going to trust me on this one.

"I don't know honey."

"Please mom, just trust me on this one please?"

"I don't like this but okay, but if it doesn't work we go straight to the police, deal?" Yes she agreed.

"Deal." Yes now I just have to talk to Reagan and Karma, oh and maybe Lauren too. I'm just trying to save everyone from unnecessary trouble.

**KARMA POV:**

Why the fuck did I do that, what is wrong with me. Why do I always make the same mistakes over and over again? I just stood there and watched when they beat her, I didn't do anything like always. Why I didn't figure out some other way to punish her, or maybe I shouldn't have done that at all. And she was pleading and really hurt and I just left her there. Why I have to be so stupid? Fuck what if she is still there, I need to go. So I grabbed my car keys and sped off towards the school. When I got there I noticed that her car is still there. I got out of the car and noticed Reagan taking Amy to the car, and god she looks hurt. Why I didn't do anything? I just watched Reagan helping her in the car and probably leave to the hospital as fast as possible.

I just sat on the hood of my car and think about what I just did. Why I couldn't just let it be, for once be the smart one. But no I had to go and once again fuck up everything.

**LAUREN POV:**

Okay so far it seems like Tommy actually kept his mouth shut. There's no telling what will happen if someone hears about this. I mean Amy would kill me and then there's also Karma. Don't get me wrong I'm not scared of her but she usually blames Amy for everything and worst case scenarios she could do something to Amy. That is something I definitely don't want to happen, no way. Maybe this can even make Karma stop bullying Amy because she helped her. But I don't think that's going to happen, I mean really. Oh someone is calling me, it's Farrah.

"Hey Lauren, I'm just going to cut to the point. Amy is in hospital so could you come here and I'll explain better the situation." What, no this isn't happening. I hope she is alright.

"Yeah of course I'll come, I should be there in maybe 10 minutes or so. Bye." I heard her say bye and the line went off. I hope this is not what I think it is.

**AMY POV:**

Okaymom agreed now I need to convince Reagan and Karma, mom agreed to talk to Lauren. It's just me and Reagan in the hospital room now, it would be good to talk to her now.

"Hey Reagan, I need to talk to you about something." I said and she looked at me from the TV.

"Yeah what's up?" She tries to act all cool and stuff but I know she is not okay with this.

"I hope you understand why I don't want to go to the police. And I hope that you don't also go and do something stupid. I won't do this if you are not alright with it, okay?" I'm serious, I would never do this if she is not there to support me and be okay with my choice.

"Amy you should know by now that no matter what I'm always at your side, no matter what. So if you want to do it this way than I will support you 100%. Okay so stop stressing about it because I know that's what you have been thinking for a while now." She said smiling and holding my hand. She is seriously the best thing in my life and I'm so lucky.

"Yeah, but I have one more thing and I want you to know that you don't have to do it if you don't want to, okay?" I know this will be hard for her but I hope she agrees.

"What is it?" I god she is not going to like this.

"Okay so you and mom have already agreed and Lauren will probably too so there is only one more person I need to talk to. And because I'm here I kind of need you to bring that person here, and the person I'm talking about is Karma. Please, please, please do this for me?" Her eyes went wide and she just stared at me for a while.

"What!? You want me to go and bring Karma here after what she did to you? Are you insane!?" Oh god this is not good.

"I just need to talk to her about this and hopefully make a deal with her. I'm pretty sure she would agree because she probably don't want to deal with the police. I know its lot to ask but I need to do this." I hope she agrees because I can't exactly just leave now and go talk to her.

"Can't you just do this after you get out and you feel better, maybe you're just a little crazy because of the meds." I only have one way to get her to agree with me.

"Please do this for me, please?" I put on my best puppy eyes and a pout. I know that will get her to agree. And now she is looking at me like she is trying to not agree but I know she will.

"Okay I'll do it, but only because I would do anything for you and you are too cute and when you do the puppy face." Yes I knew it would work and I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Stop smiling like that, you know I don't like doing this." She said smiling and I tried to make it less obvious that I'm not happy about this. But now that I think about it, I have to see Karma and talk to her. Yeah that's enough to get the smile of my face.

"I know and thanks for doing this, I know it won't be easy to go talk to her and not kill her right there." I said because I want her to know that I appreciate what she is doing.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go get the devil here and you try not to hurt yourself." She said smiling and leaving the room. Okay so now to build up the courage to talk to Karma.

**KARMA POV:**

I'm still at the school, just you know wondering. I should probably go, I've been here for hours. Just staying here doesn't change anything, I screwed up. Okay I'm going to go grab something to eat and head home. Until I heard someone stopping their car and close the door while getting out. I looked at who it was and I saw Amy's car and Reagan standing next to it and looking at me like she could kill me right here right now. This can't be good, I mean Reagan has always been someone that I don't want to mess with. She has this I don't know how to say it but she can be intimidating. I wonder why she is here, it has to be because of Amy.

"Look Reagan I know you're here because of Amy, so I you're going to do something do it quick. I don't have an excuse for what I did but…" I was starting to explain because she is scary just staring at me.

"Save it Karma, I don't care what you have to say. I'm only here because Amy asked me to, for some reason she wants to talk to you. So here's how this is going to go, you're going to get in the car and shut up. I'm gonna take you to the hospital and you are going to go talk to Amy, if you don't then you're going to regret it later. So get in!" She said obviously pissed at me and I did what she said and got in the car. This is not good, I'm going to have to face Amy after what I did to her. But I don't know, I want to see that she is okay. I was quiet the whole ride to the hospital like I was told, don't wanna make this even worse. Reagan showed me where to go and she pointed the room where Amy is apparently. Okay here goes nothing.

I opened the door and slowly and carefully walked in, like I would walk in straight into lions cave. And there she is on the bed looking at her phone. I cleared my throat to let her know that I'm here. She looked up from her phone and her eyes went wide but she quickly recovered. She put her phone away and signaled for me to sit down.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here." I just nod and look at the floor.

"I asked Reagan to bring you here because despite what happened, I don't want to get you in trouble with the police. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to forget the police if you promise me that you will leave me and my friends alone for good. That's all I'm asking, we can keep this between you and me, okay?" How can she be so nice after what I did, but do I deserve to get away with this? I don't know.

"It's okay Amy you don't have to do that. What I did was wrong and I deserve to pay for it. I don't know, I'm sorry." I don't know, I know that it doesn't probably help at this point to apologize. But that's all I can say really.

"I agree with you, but I don't want that. As long as you agree on my terms it's alright. And we never speak of this again. I don't know why you picked me and at this point I don't really care anymore, I just want to go to school and stuff without thinking what you're going to do next. Do we have a deal?" She asked me and I don't know. This is all I want right now, a way out of this. So yeah why not? I just wish things could be different between us but there's nothing I can do to change that now. But now I can stop it, end both of our misery.

"Yeah, we have a deal. I'll make sure no one bothers you or your friends again. I'm just gonna go now, bye Amy." I wanted to ask how she is, but that's not my business. But at least now I can breathe a little easier.

"Bye Karma." And I left the room. And I'll make sure no one bothers her again, not when I can do something to stop it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I have decided to make the time jump next, so I don't know let's see how it turns out. I don't exactly know what happened at the end of this chapter, it just happened. So if some of you guys are still reading this, thank you. And all the reviews, thank you for those that's what keeps me writing. So I don't know, until next time I guess.**


End file.
